


Whole World Is Watching

by elveriamoir



Category: Frostiron - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elveriamoir/pseuds/elveriamoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FrostIron eventually. Set during Avengers Assemble. Loki's heart darkened by his own actions and the words of the All Father is easily swayed by the Chitauri. So with emerald eyes glowing blue he sets about to rule Midgard, but there is one mortal there who catches his eye. Can Tony put aside his own conceited ideals and hear the silent scream for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanFiction_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Queen/gifts), [Musume_no_Suoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musume_no_Suoh/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Marvel (and Norse mythology :D). I am very sad about this, but I have borrowed them to write my own story.
> 
> Warning: This story will contain slash, if this offends you then please do not flame me.
> 
> Warning: This story will contain scenes of a sexual nature.
> 
> Warning: This story will contain scenes of violence.
> 
> Warning: This story will contain swear words.
> 
> AN: I will also put a warning section before the beginning of each chapter.
> 
> FanFiction Queen: I hope I can do justice to your faith that I can write this.
> 
> Without any further ado let us begin.

Prologue.

He fell formless through space and time. Darkness, so dark and so cold even the stars fled from the endless infinity of it. Warmth and light a distant dream. Laughter and song but a memory. Yet even in the darkness a spark of hope bloomed deep within the still slowly beating heart. Hope that love still existed in the world for him, hope that at least two beings in the universe would morn his passing.

Slowly shapes formed in the darkness, and just as slowly consciousness and form found him again. He felt firm ground beneath his naked back and curled into himself as the glamour he had worn all his life was stripped from him and the air around him filled with laughter that sent shards of pain into his very soul.

True darkness claimed him and he finally passed into insensibility, mind refusing to take in what horrified eyes could see. The laughter followed him into the void and soon all thoughts of self were stripped from his oblivious and undefended mind. Green eyes opened only to flood with ice blue and his own manic laughter joined the sounds filling the air around him.

Uncaring of his nakedness Loki stood, sweep dark hair from his pale face as he did. He bowed low to the being before him. Revenge would be his and he would start with allowing the Chitauri access to the plant his not-brother loved so dearly. Eyes glowing blue he agreed to open a portal to allow the void-beings into Midgard.


	2. Chapter One-Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki arrives on Midgard...sorry I mean Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Marvel (and Norse mythology :D). I am very sad about this, but I have borrowed them to write my own story.
> 
> Song for today: 'Heal my Wounds', Poet's of the Fall.
> 
> I love Loki. I regularly want to slap Thor and Odin, although Thor is less to blame than his father. Stupid Odin thinking he knew best. I mean seriously who keeps someone's birth race from them, while simultaniously calling that race monsters and expecting that the child finding out will end well? So much for being all seeing. Did any one on Asgard ever realise Frigga hadn't been pregnant when Odin presented his second son?
> 
> Sorry rant over.
> 
> Warning: Violence.

Chapter One – Intro.

_"The Tesseract has awakened. It is on a little world. A human world. They will wield its power, but our ally knows it's working as they never will. He is ready to lead, and our force, our Chitauri will follow. The world will be his, the universe yours, and the humans, what can they do…but burn?" ___

__Loki smiled widely as the sceptre was handed to him, he would have power, he would be king. As the air rippled around him in the expanse of the void he ran a hand over the leather and gold armour he had been gifted. His allies were generous and they would allow him to rule Midgard if he only opened the portal to allow them through._ _

__Raising his head he stepped towards where the air itself was shimmering and bending as a portal large enough for one person was being ripped through time and space. With blinding light it opened showing, for a single moment a world of metal and wires, before he stepped into its grasp and the light show sucked him bodily towards Midgard itself._ _

__Sounds, panicked and awed, finally reached his ears through the sound of his heart beating loudly in them and forced Loki to raise his head. Nausea swam in his very soul as his hazy eyes fought to take in the sights around him. The humans seemed stunned into stillness bar maybe two of them. Loki used their distraction to wipe sweat from his brow, before his eyes finally allowed him to focus on the large leather clad, black skinned man before him. He swallowed hard as he took in the eye patch and warrior's stance, images of the All-Father over laid reality for moments and Loki physically shook himself to remover the frozen feeling that settled momentarily over his heart. The All-Father threw him into the void along with The Thunderer. This planet would be the first to feel his vengeance for such actions, he first needed to find the Tesseract and open the portal._ _

__Loki felt his eyes grow wide as he took in the glowing cube behind the human challenging him. Well stage one seemed to be complete. He had found the Tesseract. Now he needed some aid in getting out of wherever he currently was. His eyes flew among the men surrounding him, strange that they were all males, maybe this planet didn't hold females very highly. He shook his head again, he needed to concentrate. His eyes alighted on three of the mortals. The one with the bow could be useful, especially as he alone seemed to be in possession of a weapon. The one by the Tesseract had a shrewd intelligence in his eyes that Loki could use, and the one in the streamlined suit seemed to be connected into whatever kind of communications system these people were using. Those three he could use. It was a shame the rest must die._ _

__"Sir. Please put down the spear!" Loki tilted his head as the one in leather ordered him. The tone of voice informed him that this was a human who was used to being obeyed. The four mortals closing in on him must also be carrying weapons of some kind as they barely flinched as he moved. That would never do._ _

__Loki looked down at the spear in his hand and then shot the man in leather a 'really, you did so not tell me to do that,' look. He followed the look by a single blast from his weapon, grinning wickedly as the bow-man proved he was a true soldier and tackled the leather clad leader out of the way. Apparently he was going to get to have a little fun in escaping this place._ _

__He ducked as a massive noise filled the air and metal projectiles flew past him at speed. Well this complicated things. Since they were aiming to kill or seriously injure him he had no qualms in embedding a knife in each of their throats. Really he was a god and these mere mortals thought they could take him down. His anger rose and he pushed down a second wave of nausea to aim his spear at the machines that were still making strange beeps. The high pitched annoyance dealt with he snapped the arm of the next human to attack him before using the blade of the spear to gut him. He had barely dropped the now still mortal form when several more of the metal projectiles were flying his way, his magic barely managed to stop the one aimed at his face by the bow-man and he grinned toothily at the human who looked in shock at having missed before aiming yet another blue beam at them. To his surprise all but one of the humans managed to avoid the blast and he destroyed yet another of their cursed machines._ _

__He kicked the last human physically into a wall and stopped for a moment to glance around, wincing as the light from a sparking machine stung his eyes and feeling the heat from one of the burning ones. Movement caught his eye and he was barely able to make it to the bow-man to deflect the small, hand-held weapon the human carried away from him with a steel grip on his wrist. He admired this one's stubbornness and loyalty, grinning he pressed the tip of his sceptre against the human's chest. "You have heart," he heard himself murmur as the hazel eyes flooded black, before glowing a soft ice-blue._ _

__As the bow-man finally lowered his weapon Loki allowed his own head to tilt forward and a relieved smile onto his lips. As pathetic as the All-Father had once told him the mortals of the realm were, in his current weakened state he was glad to have the dangerous one on his side. Drawing a deep and steadying breath Loki swirled and grabbed the arm of the male who appeared to be connected to their communications in some way, tapping the spear lightly against this one's chest he was even more relieved to find it took almost no energy to bend this one's mind to his will. Movement behind him caught his attention and Loki felt a tired sigh leave his body, "Please don't."_ _

__He saw the leather clad human crouched by a box that from the empty space in one of the machines, clearly held the Tesseract. The human continued to rise and even turn his back, "I still need that."_ _

__Loki felt his eyebrows draw down as the human responded, "This doesn't have to get any messier."_ _

__Sweat slid uncomfortably over his shivering skin as Loki reigned in a flash of temper, "Of course it does! I have come too far for anything else." The venom in his own voice surprised him more that the mortal turning to face him. "I am Loki of Asgard." Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear his not-mother's voice scolding him for his appalling manners, but he pushed it to one side, "And I am burdened with glorious purpose."_ _

__The older looking male, looked up from where he was checking on one of his downed comrades. "Loki?" His voice was raised in slight surprise, but also knowing. Loki bowed his head, "Brother of Thor!" And just like that the idea that one of these mortals may help him without mind control was gone and he snarled softly at the human._ _

__The leather clad one had taken his distraction to slip further away, "We have no quarrel with your people."_ _

__Loki sighed drawing his eyes back to look at the human who despite seeing his power still stood tall against him. In another life Loki could have admired the mortal, but he was no longer that naive and he merely huffed a patronising laugh. "An ant has no quarrel with a boot."_ _

__The leather clad one didn't seem too impressed with that, "Are you intending to step on us?" His single eye was drawn wide, and despite the voice still being calm, anger could be clearly heard._ _

__Swallowing as once again images of the All-Father painted themselves over reality, Loki decided to talk, "I come with glad tidings." He locked eyes with the old-white-male for a moment before switching his attention back to the leather clad one, who was thankfully no longer reminding him of the All-Father, "Of a world made free."_ _

__The leather clad male sighed, "Free from what?"_ _

__Loki narrowed his eyes, this mortal sounded like he was talking to a child, how dare he. "Free from freedom," he smirked, "Freedom is life's great lie." The single eye of the leather clad one darkened in anger, but Loki admired that he kept a straight face. It would almost be a shame to kill this one. "Once you accept that, in your heart…" Loki trailed off for a second, breathing should not be this hard, he had to end this quickly before he showed weakness. Settling his breathing down again he turned to the old-looking male who he had momentarily wished to have on his side without having to do this, and pressed the sceptre to his chest, just above his heart. He held eye contact with him, "You will know peace," the words came out sounding almost apologetic as he watched the human's dark-grey eyes flood ice blue._ _

__Angry at himself Loki spun and faced the leather clad one as he decided to speak again, "Yeah you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing."_ _

__Anger raging silently Loki heard the bow-man walk towards him, "Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow, it will drop a hundred feet of rock on us." Loki narrowed his eyes at the leather clad human, yes he was definitely the All-Father of this realm with tricks like that. "He means to bury us," the bow-man's voice filtered through the red haze that had descended at realising he had been tricked and Loki grinned as the leather-clad one looked betrayed._ _

__"Like the Pharos of old." The what? Loki's brain asked,_ _

__The older human's voice stopped his curiosity, "He is right! The portal's collapsing in on itself. We have maybe two minutes before this goes critical."_ _

__Minute must be a short period of time, Loki thought as he eyed the bow-man closely at the slightly alarmed tone of the older human. "Well then," he suggested, wincing at the grunt the leather glad one made as the bow-man's hand held weapon's projectile hit him squarely in the chest. Mental note made to keep his magic as a shield between those things and his person Loki strode forward and allowed the trio he had collected to follow him._ _

__Their steps led them through empty corridors and he found himself seated on the back of one of their metal chariots and being chased through rock tunnels. Anxiety showed its head for a second as he hit one of the following metal chariots with a blast from the sceptre in his hands. In his current state one hundred feet of rock sounded too much for even his Jotunheim form to handle, and he couldn't shift into that form. He made a mental note to find out what measurements translated to in something he could understand before once again focusing on a very determined female driving a metal chariot. Apparently females were allowed to be part of things then, shame this one would have to die. Soon they were in fresh air and Loki winced as the sweat dried on his skin. The metal projectiles from a very loud, metal bird made him curse fluently and his eyes widened as he heard the voice of the leather-clad human he thought the bow-man had killed. Once again huffing out a breath Loki took aim and his eyes widened as the metal bird burst into flames on the beams impact._ _

__This planet clearly was strange. That would make ruling over it more interesting at least._ _


	3. Chapter Two - Mother Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Introducing Tony Stark aka. IronMan. Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, Agent Phil Coulson and Jarvis. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Marvel (and Norse mythology :D). I am very sad about this, but I have borrowed them to write my own story.
> 
> _Song for the day: 'Physical', by Haley. ___
> 
> __Quote for the day:_ _
> 
> __Virginia 'Pepper' Potts: [walking in on Stark's robots trying to get him out of the Iron Man suit] What is going on here?_ _
> 
> __Tony Stark: Let's face it, this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing._ _
> 
> __Virginia Pepper Potts: Are those bullet holes?_ _
> 
> ___Warning: Heavy drinking. ____ _

Chapter Two – Mother Earth.

Water, and darkness. Tony sighed heavily as he worked at disconnecting the transmission lines, hearing it echo back to him within the confines of his suit. It would be while he was at the bottom of the river he would get an itchy nose. Seconds later Jarvis confirmed he had succeeded in his task and he heaved a sound of relief as he blasted himself from the water into the air. If this worked not only would Stark Towers be self-sustainably lit and ran for a year, but he could take off the suit and scratch his nose before celebrating with Pepper.

As if his thoughts summoned her, Pepper's voice sounded over the transmission device while her image appeared on screen. "Have you disconnected the transmission lines? Are we off the grid?"

Tony grinned as he took a sharp left around the corner of one of the buildings, "Stark Tower's is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy."

Pepper responded with her normal sass, and Tony felt his excitement grow as he headed towards home, watching in a mixture of awe and relief as the towering infrastructure slowly relit from the bottom, the glass sides glowing with light. Landing with a thud, Tony walked down the steps, suit being removed every step of the way, ignoring Jarvis' warning of Agent Coulson being on the line. As soon as his head and hands were free he scratched his nose with relief before swooping over to Pepper and spinning her around in his exhuberance.

"Told you it would work."

"Of course you did, now put me down."

And then he opened his mouth ruining the moment momentarily. Right note to self, next time tell her more than 50 per cent. Focus on Pepper Tony, she is the only one who will repeatedly put up with you and does the whole interacting with others/dealing with emotion thing for you. Swiviling his head Tony grinned as he took in the chilled champagne. Time to save this for turning sour. "I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?"

"It's not going to be that subtle."

The humour in her voice had Tony sighing in relief, even as he made a mental note that he was going to need to buy her something expensive or worse make a public appearance. "I tell you what, the next one is going to say Potts on the tower." Please work.

She smiled at him, "On the lease."

And we are back in business Stark. He winced, dramatically drawing air between his teeth and pulling his champagne glass back, "Call your mom can you bunk over."

Finally a laugh, Jarvis took that moment to interrupt, "Sir the telephone. I am afraid my protocalls are being overridden."

Tony snarled mentally as Coulson's voice sounded from his phone demanding that they needed to talk. He tried to make the agent leave but within seconds the man himself was walking out of the private elevator. The elevator no-one other than Pepper and himself was authorised to use. Throwing an evil look at Jarvis' nearest camera he nearly missed Pepper's greeting of the agent.

"Phil?" Okay how are they on first name terms? "His first name is Agent." Okay that was lame, his brain supplied, real smooth. Tony mentally groaned as he followed Pepper over to greet the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. Why was he being handed something. "I don't like being handed things." Ah blessings to Pepper she was taking whatever it was that he had been expected to take.

"Offical consulting hours are between eleven and five every other Thursday," he snarked as he lost his champagne to Pepper and gained the black covered computer off her.

"This is not a consultation," why was the man not drinking the expensive champagne Pepper had handed him?

Pepper's next words filtered through his brain and he groaned as he started to open the computer. He had thought he would be rid of that Avengers nonsense. Suppose he had better see what they wanted from him. He flung the images around the room and just like that Pepper was leaving him to travel to D.C. because he had homework. Tony really didn't like S.H.I.E.L.D. Even if Pepper was whispering promises for later, that meant he had to wait. He'd never been good at waiting. And he still didn't know why the agent was Phil.

Left alone, the open bottle of champagne mocked him. It wasn't until much later that night Tony even started to look at the information he had been given. As interesting as the information on the people Agent Coulson was suggesting he work with was, the question of why they suddenly wanted him onside was calling to him more.

Dread settled in his stomach as he read through the folder he had been presented with. Since S.H.I.E.L.D. knew he was working on clean sustainable energy the sales pitch of to why they were working on the thing called the Tesseract did not sit well with him, but pushing that to one side for now the knowledge that an object of sheer radiation was in the hands of an apparently insane immortal, who had single handedly killed several of Fury's best sent him back to his drinks cabinet. Nursing a single malt Tony settled in to read further.

Dawn had broken on the horizon when he finally finished reading on the object known as the Tesseract, and the now wanted terrorist known as Loki. Rubbing a tired hand over his face Tony stumbled up and casting a longing glance at the half empty bottle of single malt, dragged himself to the kitchen and to his expresso machine. He had much more reading to do and he needed to be awake, not drunk to do it.

The dregs of his sixth cup of coffee were stone cold by the time he finished reading and Tony sat back, face pale in the late afternoon son. Fury apparently had a plan, and he was in on it. Nodding slowly he pushed to his feet and recalled all of the information onto the computer. He needed to shower first, then, and only then would he call Coulson and arrange a lift to where ever Fury wanted this group of misfits to meet. Hanging his head as he reached his bedroom door Tony hung his head. He really hoped no one expected heroics from him, although he was planing on reading up on Gamma-radiation and where the science filed was on the study. After all if he was going to join this mad cap adventure he would at least be able to join with his fellow genius and have interesting conversations.


End file.
